More Than Meets The Eye
by silverquill13
Summary: Jennessa Dowson, a 19 year old girl who, after inheriting valuables both sentimental and monetary, takes the Dauntless with best friend Elizabeth Swann to Port Royal, only to have the ship invaded by pirates led by a certain pirate captain! RR!
1. Of Crazy Relatives and Moonlight Rambles

**More Than Meets The Eye**

**Authors Note:**Hello everyone! Thanks for taking a peek at my story. It makes me feel so warm and cozy inside! :) Originally a Jack/You fic, it is now a Jack/OC because doesn't allow You-fics anymore (why I don't know, but whatever floats your boat I guess). The Jack/You version is currently featured at www. opportunemoment. net, under my penname of kaylaloo. It is an awesome site dedicated to providing a place for Jack/You and Will/You fanfiction. Anyways, this is my first POTC fic, so any comments would be lovely to help me improve my writing. I can handle flamers too; I've had to deal with a lot worse before.

Remember: Read and Review!!! :)

**Disclaimer:** clears throat I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, yadda yadda yadda…I just don't own it, ummkay? Sigh

…but if I did…hehehe…

And now, Chapter 1 of More Than Meets the Eye (the edited for fanfiction. net version! lol!)

* * *

****

Chapter 1 - Of Crazy Relatives and Moonlight Rambles

The _Dauntless_ sailed out of the tiny island harbour at top speed. The wind was in her sails and the waves crashed against the sides of her hull. Sailors ran here and there on board to tend to any needs the great British ship might have had.

It was an exciting day for Jennessa Dowson. The last time she was on a ship like this was during the crossing from England nine years ago. Too long, it seemed. Yet she still somehow managed to gain back her sea legs.

"Jennessa! Jennessa!" she heard being shouted across the deck. She turned to see her best friend Elizabeth Swann running towards her. Elizabeth definitely did not heed the code of a distinguished daughter of a governor, for she ran like a little schoolboy would during a game, almost tripping over the hem of her dress.

"Commodore Norrington says we'll be in Port Royal in two days time," she heaved, obviously signaling that the absurd corset had gotten to her again. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Wonderful!" Jennessa exclaimed. "How is Port Royal? Will I like it? Tell me everything!"

Jennessa smiled as Elizabeth proceeded to tell her everything she knew about her homeport.

_What a change it will be from my previous home,_ Jennessa thought to herself.

Nine years ago she had lived in London with her father, an intelligent and very well respected seafaring general. Her mother had died when she was quite young, so Jennessa's father brought her up as best he knew how. Jennessa had learned all about the sea from him. However, because he was so often away there was concern among her relations for her upbringing. So Jennessa was sent (rather against her will) first to an aunt in Berkshire, and then all the way to an island in the Caribbean to a relative's plantation (though she could never quite figure out exactly how they were related to each other) to be brought up as a "proper young woman." The relative was called "Auntie Mary."

She was a strange woman, "Auntie May" was, and Jennessa sometimes found herself questioning her sanity. For example, "Auntie May" had at least seven cats that each had their own bedroom, complete with fireplace and canopy bed. And at supper the cats had their own places at the table, and had to be the first ones to eat their meal before anyone else. On Jennessa's first day at the plantation she made the mistake of diving right into the food, and was so shocked, and slightly embarrassed, to have been yelled at for not waiting her turn that she vowed never to make the same mistake again. To be yelled at by Auntie Mary was not a fun occurrence…unless it wasn't happening to her. When it happened to someone else, then it was entertaining.

Other than that, life was dull and boring. There really wasn't anyone around to talk to because they were dull and boring. It made talking to a cabbage more entertaining than speaking to anyone on the island. But there were occasional surprises when Jennessa's father came to visit, bringing gifts from his travels and stories of the high seas. Jennessa especially loved to hear about the pirates. She thought that they were absolute fascinating creatures. Elizabeth (who was her friend in London and who had traveled with Jennessa on the crossing) would also sometimes pay a visit. Unfortunately, Jennessa never got to go back with them.

Then about a month or two ago Jennessa had received word that her father was dead-lost to a storm in the Indian Ocean. She was sent his old manuscripts and charts and his beloved sword. There were also some useless course maps that he had created out of his head for show, but she kept them anyway. Sentimental value (sniff!). Then unexpectedly Jennessa's relative kicked the bucket, too (although that wasn't too depressing.) And surprisingly she received an incredible amount of money from "Auntie May," including the plantation (and the cats.)

Elizabeth had heard that Jennessa was all by herself, and decided to bring Ms. Dowson and her new gained wealth with her to Port Royal. So Jennessa packed her bags and gave the plantation to the cats, for which they were eternally grateful, and boarded the _Dauntless_.

She would make a new life for herself there, Jennessa had thought. Perhaps she would get some of her writings published. But for now she would just enjoy the journey over there.

Soon the sun was setting, meals were eaten, and sleep was needed.

"Are you going to bed?" asked Elizabeth.

"In a while. I just want to look at the ocean."

"Alright. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_A while later…._

"Milady, you should be asleep. It will be a very long day at sea tomorrow."

Jennessa turned to see Commodore Norrington. Why was _he_ here? She had never liked him much ever since she first met him on the crossing from England. And the fact that he had tried to get Elizabeth's hand in marriage always grossed Jennessa out. Ewwwwww…and so did that wig.

"I'm not tired yet. I thought I'd just watch the ocean for a while."

"Yes." He stepped a bit closer. "The, uh, moon is quite beautiful as it is reflected upon the open sea."

_What?!_ "Um, yes. Err…quite."

"The moonlight just seems to dance upon the waves."

"Uh-huh."

"So delicate in features, so graceful, so…"

Sheesh. What was it with this guy and the moon? Jennessa stared out at sea again (she tended to do that a lot) and tried to block out the annoying rambles.

"Blah blah blah blah blah…"

Something dark in the distance caught Jennessa's eye. It moved fast against the current towards the _Dauntless_. It looked like a ship.

"Blah blah blah blah moon blah blah shiny…"

The dark thingy seemed to be gaining. Then its flag entered the light of the (guess!) moon. Jennessa gasped when she saw it. It was a pirate ship!

"Uh, Commodore…"

"Blah blah blah…"

"Commodore, I think you should look at this."

"Blah blah blah…"

"Commodore Norrington! There's a bloody pirate ship over there! Do something!"

"Blah blah blah OH MY GOD IT'S A PIRATE SHIP! EEEK! SOMEONE CALL THE COMMODORE!"

"But you ARE the Commodore!"

"Oh. Err…sorry."

"That's alright. But what about the pirate ship?"

"PIRATE SHIP? EEEK!"

"Do that again and I'll…"

"Sorry."

(pause)

"Well?"

"Oh yes." Commodore Norrington cleared his throat and looked important. "All hands on deck! Prepare the guns! Get me my pirate-fighting wig! All sails-_oops!_

Norrington carelessly tripped over a rope that was piled in his way, and hit his head against the deck.

"Commodore? Commodore?! Oh bloody hell, he's out cold!

"Now what do I do?"

* * *

Sooooo, what did ya'll think??? Please read and review!!! I will love you to pieces!!! And remember if you want to see the JACK/YOU version, go to wwwopportunemomentnet (put a dot after the third w and after moment) 


	2. Pirate Invasion!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 333

Disclaimer: checking mail No, no, no, NO, no…darn. Still no paperwork saying I own PotC. Mail must be slow…

* * *

Chapter 2- Pirate Invasion

The pirate ship was now _right there_. The crew of the _Dauntless_ busied themselves by running frantically about the ship trying to figure things out on their own. A few attempted to wake up the Commodore. Everyone was shouting. Suddenly a cannon blast came from the pirate ship, which rocked the _Dauntless_ and sent Jennessa in somersaults across the deck.

Whoa. Now she was scared. And where was Elizabeth?

Elizabeth, who was struck with a rather severe case of insomnia, (and an annoying case of I'll-snoop-around-around-a-bit) was in the ship's brig. You know, the jail. No one was in there. Elizabeth was just slowly pacing about when she heard a shrill shriek that sounded like a little girl (the Commodore) and some mention of a pirate ship. She looked out the porthole and saw it: the dark thingy pirate ship! Slow realization came to Elizabeth as she realized she had seen that ship before.

"I know that ship," she said. "It's the-"

Suddenly a blast from the pirate ship rocked the _Dauntless_, sending Elizabeth into an open jail cell on the other side of the deck. As the _Dauntless_ rocked back into place, the cell door closed.

Elizabeth tried to open it. It was locked.

"Bloody pirates!"

* * *

As Jennessa tried to shake off the effect of her previous gymnastics routine across the deck, she heard shouts and other scary pirate sounds. The pirates were coming on board the ship!

"Grr!" said one, a bit shorter than all the rest. "We'll be taken this ship fer ourselves!"

"Arrr!" said another, brandishing a very sharp looking cutlass covered with what looks like rust…or dried blood. Eek! "I be takin' no prisoners!"

Gulp! Scary, ain't it?

Jennessa tried to calm down. _Okay, think rationally. It's not as hopeless as it seems. There are many pirates attacking the ship. The Commodore is knocked out. __Elizabeth__ is doing God knows what. The other officers seem to have forgotten me. I'm on a ship, and the only way off is to jump into that dark, deep water that I have been staring at for most of this trip._

_Okay. I'm wrong. It is hopeless._

Suddenly she felt a large, hairy, dirty hand grab her and a sharp knife pointed at her throat.

"And what do we 'ave 'ere?"

Jennessa gasped, trying to think of something to say.

"Um…nothing. Nothing at all. You see a mirage."

The pirate blinked and looked confused.

"What?"

"I am a figment of your imagination. You've had too much to drink. Go continue fighting and raiding the ship."

"Errr…alright. I guess I _have_ had too much ter drink."

Jennessa breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered if all pirates were that stupid.

Another blast hit the ship, lighting up the darkness. More pirates were coming onboard. All around Jennessa was chaos and fighting.

Jennessa tried to find a way below. Maybe if she could get her father's sword…

_Thud!_ Jennessa ran straight into another large, scary looking pirate.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"ARRRRRRR!" he screamed back.

"AHHHHHH!"

"ARRRRRR!"

"AHHHHH!"

"ARRRRR!"

"AHHHH!"

"ARRRR!"

"AHHH!"

"ARRR!"

"AHH!"

"ARR!"

"AH!"

"AR!"

"AH…oh, forget it! I'm loosing my voice here!"

He grinned menacingly, showing his crooked and yellow teeth. He laughed and Jennessa caught a whiff of his breath.

"Whew! Why do you bother to carry around a sword? You could kill people with your breath alone!" Jennessa said as she struggled to gain some fresh air back into her body.

"Arr! And you be needin' to learn some manners!" He took hold of Jennessa. She struggled but couldn't get out of his grasp. Panicked, she did what she saw her Auntie Mary do to the "con artists in the towne shoppe"…_kick 'em way down there._

"Owww!"

The pirate dropped Jennessa and kneeled down in agony. Then Jennessa made a run for it.

* * *

One of the pirates hobbled on board, scratching his beard and looking about. He drank the last few drops of his gin and tossed it over the side of the ship.

"Ay, a fine night to be taking a ship such as the _Dauntless_!"

Among the chaos of shouts and sounds of clicking swords and firing guns, he was able to hear the brief conversation of two officers.

"Sir! What do we do about the passengers?"

"We must locate Miss Swann and her friend and get them below! We cannot have a chance of them becoming causalities of this…"

_Boom!_ A blast interrupted the last bits of conversation. But the pirate had heard enough.

"Miss Swann? As in _Elizabeth_ Swann? I have to tell the captain! I 'ave to tell him…"

_Whack!_

"Arr! Sorry about that, Gibbs!" said another pirate, who had mistaken the other for an officer and had hit him with a large plank. But Gibbs was out cold (just like the Commodore! Who else can I knock out? hehe This is fun!)

* * *

Jennessa was running, trying to find a way below decks, when she saw two other scraggily looking pirates running towards her.

"Oh no, not more pirates!"

There was no way of escape…except up.

She struggled to remember all the things her father had taught her about ships as she attempted to climb the ropes to the crow's nest. Jennessa's shoe fell back to the deck as she slipped on the rigging. The pirates were climbing up behind her and seemed to get closer and closer with each second!

Jennessa reached the beam at the top of the sail. She breathed in a nervous gulp of air and closed her eyes. She had done this before. You could do it again.

Jennessa stepped carefully onto the beam, gaining her balance. Visions of days spent long ago with her father onboard giant ships come back to her memory. Days spent playing on beams such as this.

Only now it was life or death.

"Come back here lass," said one of the pirates, who looked very intimidating. "I won't be hurting ya. Just come back 'ere like a nice lass."

Jennessa looked at him wide-eyed and shook your head. She moved further across the beam.

The second pirate joined Jennessa on the beam. He didn't say a word, but the parrot on his shoulder squawked, "Walk the plank! Walk the plank!" The pirate nodded in agreement and to Jennessa's horror stomped on the beam, shaking it under her feet.

Jennessa's chest clenched up as she lost her balance and began to fall. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The smiles on the pirates' faces, the crossing of swords and the firing of pistols going on the deck below, the movement of the ship in the murky waters. Jennessa saw her hands fly into the air, and for a last attempt reached for the rope hanging on the sail.

Life was set to motion again and Jennessa hung on for dear life to that rope, but the pirate with the parrot lunged out at her with his sword and…bloody hell…cut the rope! Jennessa reached out for anything that was there…which happened to be the sail. She slid down the sail while proceeding to tear it to shreds and fell back onto the deck. Jennessa looked about, trying to find some way to escape. Then she saw it! The door to the captain's quarters was open! If she could just run fast enough, maybe she could reach it and hold out the fort!

Jennessa tried to make it to the open door. Just a bit further…

"Oh no ya don't, lass!" shouted a voice. Jennessa felt herself taken hold of by two strong hands. She struggled to get loose, but it was useless.

"Let me go! I demand you let me go at once! I'll have the entire British navy sent after you, so help me!"

"Oh, you be having the entire British navy after me, you say? Well, not after you be meeting with the captain, lass."

"Sailor! I believe you mentioned my name?" shouted a voice.

"Arr! Captain! That I did! Look!"

Jennessa was forced to turn around towards the side of the ship, where she could see another pirate coming on board the _Dauntless_. Apparently he was the captain, but Jennessa couldn't quite see him in the dark.

"Ah! Did you find more rum?" said the captain.

"No. Something better, captain."

"Better than rum? Let me see!"

The captain came into the light. Jennessa could see him better now. He wore a tri-corner hat and had a crazy head of black dreadlocks protruding beneath it, filled with items such as bones and beads. She caught a glimpse of a red bandana. On his chin were two hanging braids. His face was tanned and dirty and his eyes were marked with dark charcoal, which brought them out…amazingly beautiful brown eyes. He grinned at Jennessa, teeth gleaming like gold…wait, they were gold! Well, at least some of them. He was unlike any pirate Jennessa had ever seen. And if she didn't feel like she was going to pee her pants from fright, she'd think this guy was kinda…no, really…well, hot!

"Aye! I have to agree mate. That is a bit better than rum!"

He stepped a bit closer to Jennessa.

" 'ello love," he said. "And who might you be?"

"Jen…Jennessa Dowson," she squeaked. He laughed.

"A bit frightened, are you, Jennessa?"

"No," she managed to get out. "And it's Miss Dowson to you!"

"What do we do with 'er, captain?" said the pirate who held Jennessa.

The captain stepped closer again and put his face right up to hers. He smelled very much like rum. Jennessa tensed as he took his cutlass and brushed it up against her hair and pointed it at her throat.

"I know exactly what we can do with her."

* * *

Ooooo, what is going to happen? Read and find out! And please review!!! 


	3. Now What Do We Do?

A/N: Here is Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up soon!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Except for Jennessa. She is my own made up character.

Read and Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 3-So What Do We Do Now?

"Jack Sparrow! What do you think you are doing?!"

Everyone turned their heads to see an angry and rather annoyed looking figure walking toward them. Their hair was in tangles, dirt and grime were spotted on their face and hands, and the robe covering their nightgown was very wet, as if they had been sitting in a puddle of water.

The captain did a double take.

_Elizabeth_

Jennessa was in shock as well.

"Elizabeth? What…? You…you know him?!"

Elizabeth nodded her head, still looking angry and annoyed.

"Unfortunately," she whispered as she got closer to Jennessa.

"But…but…how? When?" Jennessa whispered back.

"I'll explain it all later," she replied.

Jack was in hysterics.

"Why did no one tell me Elizabeth was on this here ship? I can handle the Commodore. But her?! My rum's at stake here! Haven't I told you all that when she is in sight my rum is not safe? Where be Mr. Gibbs? Why did he not tell me?"

While Jack was shouting about his precious rum, Jennessa managed to squeeze out of the grasp of the pirate who was holding her to join Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Where have you been?"

"Err…I was…in the brig."

"What were you doing in there? Didn't you hear the shouting and the guns and…"

"Yes, yes. But I…oh, I was locked _inside_ the brig!"

"How did you manage to do that?" Jennessa said, laughing.

"I was knocked inside and the door slammed and locked me in!" Elizabeth said. "And it's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not," she said, pouting. "I think I broke a nail."

Jennessa rolled her eyes. "Well, now what do we do?"

"I don't know. It will take at least a week or two for it to grow back again."

"Not about your nail! About the pirates!"

"Oh! Um…get the Commodore?"

"He's knocked out!"

"What?! Oh that's peachy, that is."

"Yeah, just peachy keen. He tripped over some rope and hit his head."

"What about the other officers?"

"Umm…well, Elizabeth, if you haven't already noticed…"

Jennessa and Elizabeth both looked around the deck. The fighting had stopped for the most part. A majority of officers were lying on the deck, most likely dead. The rest were being held captive by a couple of pirates. One of the captives was the Commodore…who was still knocked out and appeared to be drooling.

_Ewww…that's not pretty, _Jennessa thought to herself.__

"Lovely," muttered Elizabeth.

"So what do we do?"

"I…I don't know."

"Do you think they'd hurt us? I mean, since you know the captain?"

"No, I don't think they would. But then again…"

"How do you know that pirate anyway?"

"Oh! Well, remember that story I told you about the pirate medallion and me being kidnapped by pirates and Will coming to save me?"

"Yes."

"Well, Jack was one of the pirates…"

"Who kidnapped you?"

"No! Who helped to _save_ me. His crew helped too."

"Oh. What's he going on about his rum for?'

"Well, we had a slight detour on an island and I burned all his rum to make a signal."

"You what?"

"Yes, there was tons of it left over from the rum-runners and he was so upset…"

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"Yes, I…wait, what?"

"How can you be so cruel? Taking a poor man's rum?"

"But…"

"No, don't talk to me Elizabeth. That was an extremely selfish action and you know it."

"Um…"

"Zip it!"

"Err…alright."

Now that Jennessa wasn't speaking to Elizabeth for a while, she focused on the situation at hand.

"Uh, excuse me? Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack looked up at Jennessa.

"It's Captain, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, love."

"Okay, _Captain_ Sparrow. What do you plan to do with us?"

Jack thought for a minute as if he had never really thought of it before. Then he said:

"Well, I can't be killin' you or Elizabeth over there. If I kill her I'll have the whole British fleet after me. Not that it matters, but I don't feel like having them on my tail, savvy? If I kill you it would be about the same, considerin' you be a friend of hers. We'll be takin' all the goods from the ship onto our own. Not sure what we'll be doin' 'bout Norrington and the other officers just yet."

He grinned at Jennessa, one that make her melt but afraid of what he'd say at the same time.

"Well, obviously you can't be stayin' here, love. So I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

"And what about me?" shouted Elizabeth. Jennessa was beginning to get annoyed at that voice of hers. "Are you going to leave me alone on this ship?"

Jack looked as if he really just wanted to throw her overboard to save his rum. He forced a smile as he said, " 'Course not. You'll be comin' with us as well. If we can't kill you, perhaps a ransom will do." And with that he walks off, but not without giving a wink to you.

"Ransom?!" shouted Elizabeth. She began to lunge toward Jack but one of the pirates grabbed hold of her and took her to his ship.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Another pirate reached toward Jennessa as if to do the same.

"That won't be necessary," Jennessa told him. "I'm willing to go." As long as they weren't going to hurt her, she'd be fine. Right? Anyway, it would be an adventure! Yay!

Jennessa stepped onboard the pirate ship in a very happy manner. She laughed at Elizabeth's expression. Elizabeth didn't seem too pleased.

Then Jennessa saw a pirate walk on board with (gasp!) her money! Her father's sword! Those sentimental course maps!

"Excuse me! Those are mine! Give them back, you…you…!"

"Now, now love. I told you that we would be takin' the goods," said Jack, as he stepped back onboard his ship.

"But…sniff those were my father's."

"We'll keep 'em nice for you, love. As long as you behave. Savvy?"

"Sure…uh, savvy," Jennessa replied, not knowing what the heck he was saying.

"Jack! The crew wants to know what we be doin' 'bout the Commodore and the other officers!" shouted a pirate.

"Mr. Gibbs! Where have you been, man?" shouted back Jack.

"Err…I was a bit detained, of 'er sorts, cap'n. Hit over the head."

"Bloody hell…" Jennessa whispered.

Mr. Gibbs looked over at Elizabeth. "I see you've found Miss Swann."

He looked at you.

"And I see you've also found Miss…"

"MR. GIBBS! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE CROSSING FROM ENGLAND! AND NOW YOU'RE A BLOODY PIRATE?!"

"Ah, yes. That I am, Miss Dowson."

"Oh, I am so confused," Jennessa said, shaking her head.

"Aye, that I did," said Jack, laughing at Jennessa. He pulled Mr. Gibbs to the side.

"My rum is secure, savvy?"

"Aye, cap'n. As secure as a…as a…well, they be secure!"

"Good! And as for the Commodore and the officers…"

* * *

_Splash!_ The longboat hit the water far below. A few oars were tossed along with it.

"Sparrow! I'll see to it that you receive a proper welcome in Port Royal for this! The noose will be waiting!"

"Well, Commodore, I'm sure you would if you could be seeing at all. You be speakin' to the pole."

"What?'

"Turn around."

The Commodore, whose eyesight had temporarily gone bad as a result from his brief concussion, turned around and squinted at Jack.

"Oh. Yes. Quite right."

"Anamaria! Have all weapons been removed from these fine gentlemen?"

"Aye aye, sir!" said a pirate. Surprisingly, a _woman_ pirate. Jennessa didn't know women could be pirates!

"Now, I hope you know how to swim, because I know for a fact that some of your officers do not," said Jack to Norrington.

"Of course I know how to swim. I was first in my class."

"What class?"

"Tadpoles."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Good fer ye, lad," said Mr. Gibbs. "Now, off yer go!" And with that, two large pirates picked the Commodore up and tossed him overboard.

_Splash!_

The Commodore came up sputtering.

"The water's cold! The water's cold!"

"Oh for God's sake! You're in the bloody Caribbean! The water's warm!" Jennessa shouted. Everyone looked at Jennessa surprised.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But he was just asking for it."

Jack laughed. "That a girl! Bring on the other officers!"

One by one the remaining officers of the _Dauntless_ were thrown overboard. Soon they were all struggling to get into the longboat.

"So you can just row yerselfs back to Port Royal and tell the governor that we have his daughter and Miss Dowson and we demand gold. Lots of gold."

"Anything else?" shouted the Commodore.

"Oh! And rum! Lots and lots o' rum!" Jack said, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together at the thought.

The Commodore started to laugh. "Just one thing," he said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The _Dauntless_. She's still in proper order. You haven't even bothered to commandeer it."

"But I have scuttled it," said Jack.

The Commodore frowned. "No you haven't. It's right there. I know my eyesight isn't that great at the moment, but honestly. I can still see a big, giant ship in front of me, can't I?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "Aye, _now_ you can see it," he said. He then signaled to a nearby member of his crew, who nodded and ran off.

"But then again…"

_Boom!_ A blast from a gun off the ship hit the _Dauntless_, which created another explosion onboard the British vessel. Apparently someone had been messing around in the powder magazine.

Jennessa ducked so as to avoid flying debris. She heard the Commodore shriek again as he said, "AHHH! MY SHIP! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO-oww!"

The Commodore was knocked out…again. Didn't he learn that he should always cover his head when there was flying debris about?

So the _Dauntless_ was scuttled, the unconscious Commodore and the remaining officers were rowing back to Port Royal, Elizabeth was still greatly upset that she had been kidnapped _yet again_, and Jennessa was on a pirate ship with a really hot pirate captain! She couldn't decide if things were going up or down for her.

Jennessa turned toward Jack. "So, um, now what captain?"

He looked at the horizon, and then at her. Then he smiled.

"Well, first I be welcomin' you to my pride and joy: the _Black Pearl_!"

Jennessa smiled back. "I think I'll enjoy the stay."

"Of course you will, love! Then we do what all pirates do after a raid, kidnapping, and scuttle!"

"What?"

"Par-tay! Now where be me party hat?"

Woo hoo! Party! Read and Review! I'll give you party hats!!!

* * *

Please read and review! I'll give you all Jack Sparrow part hats!!! 


	4. Yay! The Black Pearl!

A/N: Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. Just Jennessa.

Read and Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 4-Yay! The Black Pearl!

The Caribbean sun had been up for quite a while, gently warming Jennessa's face. Jack barked orders at the crew.

"Come along you bilge rats! Let's get her movin'! We be celebratin' tonight!"

Immediately the crew went to work, hoisting sails, raising the anchor, and all that fun stuff that the authoress has no knowledge of.

Jennessa heard her name. It's Elizabeth.

"I'm still not speaking to you," Jennessa said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're speaking to me now, aren't you?"

Jennessa narrowed her eyes in response.

"Oh! You're hopeless!" Elizabeth cried out, as she threw her hands up in the air.

_Hehe. This is fun_, Jennessa giggled to herself.

Jack was standing on the bridge glancing at his famous broken compass and turning the helm three full circles to the right.

"Captain?" Jennessa asked.

He grinned, obviously loving that Jennessa had remembered to call him "Captain."

"Yes, love?'

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Why to the happiest place on Earth, of course!"

"Disneyland?"

"Okay, second happiest."

Jennessa shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Tortuga," Jack said with pleasure. "As I've said before, 'it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?'"

Jennessa's heart started to beat faster. Tortuga? She had heard about that place. A town where there were no rules. Pirates of all sorts inhabited the island; pubs and taverns were filled with them. Things like backstabbing and stealing were commonplace, and prostitutes could be seen on every corner.

Jack must have read her mind because he then said, "Don't you worry, young missy. As long as you stick with old Jack you'll be safe as can be."

Jennessa nodded her head.

"Speaking of which," Jack continued, as he lowered his voice, his face looking as serious as Jack's face _can_ look serious. "Elizabeth has asked me to instruct the crew not to lay a finger on you. She can handle herself fine, but you…you might be a different story. I don't want to be havin' me tickets to wealth and rum be spoiled, savvy?"

Jennessa's jaw dropped.

"Err, correct me if I'm wrong," Jack said quickly.

"How dare she make that assumption about me! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank-you-very-much!"

"Yes, I'm sure you can, love. Ahh…would I be wrong in saying that the two of you were having a bit of a tiff?"

"No, you'd be quite correct."

"And why would you be having said upset?"

"Well, she told me that she burnt your rum…"

Jack covered his ears. "Nooo! Stop! No more!"

"Sorry. But I got mad at her because she did that and she didn't think it a big deal but I certainly thought so…doing that to your poor rum."

"Really? You're mad at her over that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I feel so loved. See, I'm all warm and cozy inside. 'Course that could be the rum I just drank…"

"Okay…"

"So are you a lover of rum, too?"

"Actually, I've never tried the stuff. My somehow-related-cat loving-guardian thought it would be 'inappropriate' for a girl my age."

Jack looked incredibly shocked.

"Never. Had. Rum?"

"No."

"Never? Ever?"

"No."

"Never ever never ever never ever…"

"No! I've never had rum before!"

"Well, you're bloody well going to tonight! I'll make sure of it!" he said, as he waved his hands wildly. "Now, off you run. I've got to set us on course for Tortuga."

"Okay!" Jennessa skipped off smiling.

_Thud!_ Jennessa had skipped into a pirate.

"Oye! Watch where ya going, matey!" said the slightly angry pirate who was shaking a wet mop at Jennessa.

"Oh, sorry. Hey wait a moment. You're a girl!"

"No, I'm a bloody bloomin' cockroach. 'Course I'm a girl!"

"So there are two girl pirates? gasp Does that mean I can be a pirate?!?!" Jennessa asked excitingly.

"Can you fight?"

"No."

"Have you ever drunk rum before?"

"Jack says I will tonight."

"Can you steal without feeling guilty or getting caught?"

"Ummm…I don't know."

"Can you sing 'Drunken Sailor' and dance a jig at the same time?"

"Err…no?"

"Then you can't be a pirate."

"WHAT?! But I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I can work on the ship! My father taught me loads about ships!"

"That would make you a sailor. Not a pirate."

"Darn."

"You be that girl we kidnapped, aye?"

"One of them."

"Well, you're not Elizabeth."

"No, I'm Jennessa. Jennessa Dowson," Jennessa said.

"I'm Bree. Glad to meet you," said the pirate. "So, you know about ships, do ya?'

"Yep."

"Think you could give me a hand?"

"Alright!"

Jennessa and her new pirate friend Bree finished mopping the deck, on which Elizabeth slipped and fell. Jennessa then realize that she was hungry, as she hadn't eaten for a long time now.

"Come with me!" said Bree, after Jennessa had expressed her hunger pains.

Jennessa followed her into the ship's galley. She disappeared for a moment and then reappeared wearing a giant white chef hat.

"Not only am I a pirate, but I'm a cook too!"

"How utterly convenient," said Jennessa. Bree cooked her up her favorite dish: chocolate chip cookies! The two of them ate the cookies with all their yummy chocolate chip goodyness.

Unfortunately the chocolate cookie bliss was interrupted when Mr. Gibbs came into the galley.

"Belay that nonsense, you two! Bree, the capt'n wants ye to cook the courses fer tonight's party. Miss, ye be needed to help with the chores, if ye be so kind."

Jennessa waved ta-ta to her friend and followed Mr. Gibbs back up to the main deck, where she helped work on the _Black Pearl_. Jack steered the big ruddy ship, and Elizabeth walked around, careful not to fall on anymore slippery decks, and muttering things like, "Wait until my father hears of this," and "I'll get to that rum of it's the last thing I do."

Finally, night fell…and it was time to par-tay! (not to be confused with par-lay) There were plenty of party lanterns and yummy food (all made by Bree) and of course, lots and lots of rum! A couple of the pirates had fiddles and started to play a lively jig.

Jack emerged with a huge hat with a huge peacock feather.

"Told you I had a party hat!" He rubbed his hands together and stumbled over to the rum. He took two large bottles and raised them up for a toast.

"Here's to our kidnappes, without whom we would not be having our future ransoms of money and more rum!"

Jennessa and the crew gave a hearty cheer. Elizabeth was in the captain's quarters, refusing to join the festivities (probably trying to come up with a plan to get rid of all the rum.)

Jack plopped down next to Jennessa.

"So, love. Try your rum yet?" he said, as he held out a bottle out to her.

"No."

"Well?"

Jennessa cautiously took the glass bottle and stared at its amber contents. Jack smiled expectantly.

She gulped and uncorked the bottle.

"Yo ho ho!" sang Jack, as he raised his rum.

"Yo ho ho," Jennessa said nervously. Bottles clinked together in a toast. Jennessa closed her eyes and took a giant swig.

Hmmm…it tasted…different. And, gulp, it wasn't _that_ bad…

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in __Port Royal__…_

"Commodore, when I put my daughter in your care I expected her to return home safely, not to be kidnapped by pirates!"

"Governor Swann, I assure you that had I not been unconscious when Sparrow…"

"And that's just it! Sparrow! He kidnaps my daughter _again_! Not to mention Miss Dowson." Governor Swann shook his head in disbelief. "What did Elizabeth ever see in him? A pirate is a pirate! Why did we let him go? He should have been hanged!"

"Sir," began the Commodore, holding a cloth compress to the enormous bump on his head. "That would have happened if Mr. Turner hadn't…"

Suddenly the front door flew open.

"Where's Elizabeth?!?!"

"Speak of the devil…"

"William, my dear boy…" began the governor.

"Elizabeth?! Where is she?!"

"Your lovely pirate friend made off with her and Miss Dowson," said Norrington.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Jack, as you call him," said the governor, "attacked the _Dauntless_ last night. His crew killed many members of the British navy, kidnapped Elizabeth and Miss Dowson, and sent the Commodore and the remaining officers back here in a longboat."

"And my ship," sniffled the Commodore, "is now at the bottom of the ocean."

"Here, Commodore, take this," said the governor, offering Norrington a handkerchief.

"Thank you, sir."

"But…but…Jack? He would never…"

"But he did. And now my daughter and the daughter of a close family friend are in the hands of murderous, lustful, amoral pirates!"

Will Turner straightened his stance. He narrowed his eyes and his expression became as solemn as possible.

"Sir, Jack Sparrow is a good man. He himself would never so such a thing to Elizabeth or Miss Dowson. Neither would he let his crew."

Norrington stepped closer to Will so as to look at him face to face.

"You would trust such a man as Sparrow?" he challenged.

"I would trust him with my life."

The governor, sensing trouble, gently separated the two men. "Gentlemen, if you please. The concern here is the well being of my daughter and of Miss Dowson. There is a ransom to be paid, after all."

"Ransom?" asked Will.

"Yes," Norrington sneered. "Sparrow demands money…and rum."

"How much?" questioned Will.

"He didn't say," replied the Commodore. "Knowing Sparrow, it will be more than he can handle."

"Where are we to meet them to exchange the ransom?" asked Will.

"That, too, is indeed a mystery," said the Commodore. "The time and the place were not mentioned."

Will already had an idea of where Jack would be headed.

"_Tortuga_," he said under his breath.

"What?'

"Nothing, sir. I was just muttering to myself."

"So what are we to do, Commodore?" the governor asked.

"I have my men preparing the _Poseidon_ as we speak. We shall leave in the morning to where we last encountered Sparrow. Then we shall go from there."

"Very good," said the governor. 'I trust you on this, Commodore. Not one, but two lives are in your hands."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm coming with you," Will said suddenly.

"Err, Mr. Turner, I admire your great love and dedication to my daughter, but…"

"You are a blacksmith, not a sailor," finished the Commodore. "Leave the high sea rescues to the big boys. You remember the last attempt of yours, do you not?"

"Yes," Will said, glaring at the Commodore. "And I saved her."

The Commodore laughed. "Your rash decision to join forces with Sparrow not only almost cost Miss Swann her life, but yours as well. Had it not been for my naval officers and…"

"Commodore, that is quite enough," said the governor. He turns to Will and speaks as a father would a son. "I am afraid that the Commodore is right. You lead with your heart too much, my boy, not your head. There is plenty for you to do here. Perhaps Sparrow's intention is to come to Port Royal to make the exchange. And if it is, you will be here to do so. I believe your word. And if Elizabeth and Miss Dowson arrive home safe, he will be allowed to leave free."

Commodore Norrington moved to protest, but the governor held up a hand to signal him to wait.

"Do you understand, my boy?"

Will seemed to be thinking of something. Then he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Good lad! Good lad! What a fine son-in-law you shall make me!" He motioned to a nearby servant. "Mr. Jacobs, please escort Mr. Turner out of the manor."

"Yes, sir," replied the servant. "Right this way, Mr. Turner."

"We shall speak in the morning, William," said the governor. "Try and sleep well."

"Yes, Governor Swann. I shall try my best. Goodnight, sir. Commodore."

"Mr. Turner."

"Goodnight, William."

As the door to the colonial manor shut behind that of William Turner, the Commodore turned abruptly to the governor.

"I must protest, sir! Letting Sparrow get away, again?"

"Commodore, you of all people should know that I only said that to calm the boy. Of course we will not let Sparrow get away freely."

The Commodore smiled. "I understand, sir."

"Good. As long as everything is clear."

"All I want is what Sparrow has coming to him," said the Commodore, "for what he did to my ship. sniff"

* * *

_Back on the Black __Pearl__…_

Elizabeth sat on the large bed in the large captain's quarters of the large Black Pearl. She could hear the lively fiddle music and the shouts of laughter and fun happening outside the room. She stared out at the many windows that looked out onto the black abyss of ocean, while quietly singing:

"Some day my Will will come.

Some day we'll meet again…"

And it was quite bad, to be honest with you. Because Elizabeth can't sing. She thinks she can, but she can't. You heard her singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" in the movie, right? shudders

But before she could sing another off-key note, Jack burst into the room.

"Jack? What are you doing? I could have been changing for all you know!"

Jack grinned in that Jack-Sparrowish-sort-of-way that let's you know that he's thinking of something naughty, but he quickly shook it off.

"You need to come outside and take a look at yer friend, love," he said quickly.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Just come out and take a looksie…"

* * *

Oooo, what did you do? Well, you are gonna have to wait and find out because I am still typing Chapter 5! Please read and review!!!


End file.
